The invention relates to a compact electrical device, especially a switched-mode power supply, comprising at least one inductance and one contacting device which can be connected to the reference voltage, the inductance being connected to the contacting device via a first electrically conductive connection.
Matching voltages between different electrical networks in a motor vehicle requires an electrical transformer which can be manufactured inexpensively and has the smallest possible constructional volume.
Known devices consist of a number of individual components. The electronic circuit board, power semiconductor with heat sink, transformer and cabling are typical standard components occurring in such devices. These numerous individual components increase the assembly costs which has a cost-increasing effect especially when large numbers of such devices are produced. In addition to the winding of the transformer, the many individual connections between the assemblies, in particular, represent a considerable time factor.